I am gone
by IWLYD
Summary: Freddie y Sam pelean, Melanie convence a Sam de Hablarle a Freddie pero cuando ella quiere el se ha transferido a otra escuela y a donde? T lenguaje fuerte si se requiere M SEDDIE!


**hola perdon por haber borrado la otra historia, tuve problemas asi que la borre cuando pueda la resubire, y la terminare, aqui mi primer crossover**

**victorious y icarly son de dan schneider y stars and boulevards es de augustana**

**Freddie POV**

Genial gibby me dice qie debería esperar a Sam, ya se que eso no es posible y mi corazón esta roto asi que mejor si tengo que irme,lejos y olvidar a Sam que cobarde, pero básicamente ya no le importa quien lo diría, yo me enamore y ella ya no me quiere ni ver asi que lo único que puedo hacer es irme, ya hable con mi madre y me dijo que a donde me transferiría, creo que Hollywood arts suena bien, adiós Seattle hola LA, pero antes Sam tiene que saber porque me fui incluso si no me quiere, por si algún dia se acuerda de mi, escribiré una carta

_Querida Sam_

**Sam pov**

Bueno creo que Mel tiene razón dejare que Freddie me hable y asi tal vez podamos ser algo otra vez

Esta bien mel- digo yo

Entonces hablaras con el- Mel dice

Neh dejare que me hable el lunes

El lunes heme aquí recogiendo mis cosas y dejando la carta en el casillero de Sam, que ironia 10 años y todo al caño espero que algún dia la puedo olvidar o ella me pueda perdonar, bueno me voy a Hollywood arts, llego y voy por mi horario con un tipo muy raro, y habla con otro que esta sentado en una silla estilo pajarera.

No Sikowitz esta mal lanzar pelotas sin avisar y mas si son de tennis- le dice el señor sentado en la pajarera

Pero solo le deje el ojo morado- responde el rarito

Mira solo pidele una disculpa y no lo vuelvas a hacer- le dice el de la pajarera mientras el rarito se va.

Em disculpe quiero hacer una aplicación para Hollywood arts- digo yo

Claro tendras que presentarte a las 4 en el café y todo depende de tu talento

**Sam POV**(paralelo a Freddie POV)

Hmm voy llegando a la escuela y no encuentro a Freddie donde estará?, como sea no me importa estará conmigo a la primer hora y de seguro me hablara mejor voy por mis libros, abro mi casillero y cae un sobre, ya les dije que odio los cupones de pizza feliz, un momento es de Freddie

_Querida Sam_

_Se que es cobarde jeje, pero no importa bueno no importo, aunque estes enojada conmigo quería decirte que pretendo dejar de estorbarte a ti y a Brad, y no puedo estar junto a ti no lo soporto, no porque no te quiera, todo lo contrario, quería decirte que me enamore de ti, y quiero que seas feliz pero no puedo ser feliz sin ti asi que me transferiré de escuela, despídeme de gibs y pídele perdón a Brad de mi parte y te pido perdón, bueno si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar me encantaría ver como my Sammy que conocí en kínder es feliz y exitosa te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con mucho amor_

_Freddie_

No Freddie no puedes haberte ido, tengo que verificar con el director Franklin

Director y Freddie Benson- pregunto llorando no puede ser porque no me dijiste antes que me amabas eso hubiera cambiado todo, no Freddie

Se transfirió- no puede ser ahora si ya no lo recuperare nunca mas soy una tonta, no quiero estar aquí, corro a la salida y en la lluvia empiezo a gritar

**Freddie Pov**

Bien ya llego la hora

Hola soy Freddie y me vengo a presentar- digo sin muchos animos , ya se que tocar!

Hola Freddie mi nombre es Andre que tocaremos?- me pregunta un chico que al parecer toca piano

Sigue los acordes del círculo de DO- le respondo

**Wait dear, a white horse is walking down my street here,****  
><strong>**Your words are creeping at my feet****  
><strong>**I fear, sunrise will come too soon and you'll disappear****  
><strong>**Into the haze of this city and go south...**

**Look out, they're coming after us with big guns,****  
><strong>**They're only gonna tell you all the bad things I've done****  
><strong>**Even if the words they say aren't true, they've won,****  
><strong>**And I'm left here dyin' in the sun**

**Oh...seems like I'm always on my own,****  
><strong>**Seems like I'm never coming home****  
><strong>**Seems like I'm always on my...****  
><strong>**All the stars and boulevards ain't close enough for you...**

**Late nights, won't do me justice****  
><strong>**Cause when I drink...I just get so damn depressed,****  
><strong>**And it's...****  
><strong>**It's not like, I ain't trying to get over you.****  
><strong>**It's just hard to look at all the seasons, pass me over too...and i say**

**Oh...seems like I'm always on my own,****  
><strong>**Seems like I'm never coming home****  
><strong>**Seems like I'm always on my...****  
><strong>**All the stars and boulevards ain't close enough for you...**

**One last phone call from you, it wouldn't hurt much,****  
><strong>**I'd just like to hear your voice and pretend to touch,****  
><strong>**Any inch of you that hasn't said it all or read it all****  
><strong>**Or sung my life away**

**And I say oh...seems like I'm always on my own,****  
><strong>**Seems like I'm never coming home****  
><strong>**Seems like I'm always on my...Ohhhhhhh****  
><strong>**All the stars and boulevards ain't close enough for you.**

Termino de tocar y siento frías mis mejillas al parecer ya estoy llorando, esa canción me recuerda a Sam, como puedo olvidarla, creo que no pasare.

Ven clase eso es pasión- dice el señor raro

Claro que estas aceptado- dice Lane

Woooooo- todos aplauden me siento genial

Hey Freddie te sientes bien- pregunta Andre

Si- finjo una sonrisa

Vamos te presentare a los muchachos- me dice emocionado

Llegamos con los muchachos y me presenta

Hola soy Tori- dice una chica de cabello castaño me recuerda a Carly

Hola yo soy beck- dice un chico con cabello alborotado

Hola el es un fracasado y yo soy rex- okay un sujeto habla con su marioneta y se insulta a si mismo

Claro que no Rex porque eres tan agresivo conmigo- le responde el chico, creo que el cree que esa cosa esta viva

YO soy Robbie- dice el chico con lentes, le doy la mano a el muñeco y al chico

A mi me encantan los chocolates- dice una niña pelirroja, eso no tuvo nada que ver

LA que no tiene cerebro es Cat y yo soy Jade- me dice una chica gótica

Tratas de insultarme- creo que la pelirroja no lo capto, eso fue un insulto de lleno

Hola soy Freddie- les digo

Te escuchamos cantaste muy bien pero lo de llorar a la mitad de la canción fue algo inusual- dice Tori

Si eso fue algo para darle algo de Sabor- digo mintiendo

Que llorón- que ofensiva es la gótica me recuerda a Sam

Déjala es así de agresiva con todos no es nada contra ti- dice beck

Bueno me gustaría Cantar contigo- dice tori

Claro cuando quieras- le respondo

Okay el viernes en la cafetería- okay esta chica es linda

**Sam POV**

No quiero salir, hui de la escuela y Melanie nada mas esta molestándome, porque Freddie, porque te fuiste, y porque yo te trate tan mal, porque tu me trataste así, otra vez ya estoy llorando, encuentro una foto mía y de Freddie juntos, me acuerdo de ella es cuando íbamos en primaria juntos

Flashback

Prométeme algo Freddie-digo yo

Que?- dice el

Nunca nos alejaremos- digo yo

Nunca princesa Puckett- dice el

fin Flashback

Y heme aquí, lo hice sentir mal, veo mi celular, llamada entrante, Brad amor

Bueno?- digo con voz llorosa

Sam faltaste a todas tus clases que paso?- pregunta el cómo decirle que no lo amo que solo ando con el, porqué sentía despecho por Freddie

Freddie se fue y me sentí mal- ok no fue buena idea

Y el que por dios Sam es un fracasado no te debería importar ese idiota así que escoge de una vez el o yo?- perdón? Estoy dolida debería apoyarme

Ninguno, porque el amor de mi vida se fue, y todo por corresponderle a un imbécil, mejor te vas porque no te quiero cerca idiota- le cuelgo bueno eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé, me cubro la cara y escucho como se abre la puerta

Oye Sam deberías buscar a Freddie, no es bueno que sigas llorando por el- como entro Melanie?

Como entraste- pregunto aun llorosa

Soy una Puckett todas sabemos hacer eso- wow me sorprende

Déjame en paz Melanie, no quiero escuchar que me digas que lo perdí por mis tonterías y que el no me podrá amar nunca como yo lo amo a el- digo sin pensarlo

Lo amas? Wooow hermana no sabía- dice emocionada, no sabía, no se notaba?, no se habia enterado en el pasado?, bueno no le cuento mi vida, pero supuse que Carly le diria

No importa el ya se fue así que déjalo así- digo ya desanimada pero no llorando

Y está en su casa?- pregunta ella

Nop- digo- se mudo a no se dónde y no lo encontrare

**Freddie pov**

Ok tengo todas mis clases con Andre y 4 con Cat, 2 con robbie y todas con tori, curiosamente no me toco ninguna con beck y jade excepto la de sickowitz, por fin se me su nombre, espero que me vaya bien, mañana es mi primer dia nuevo, mi primer dia sin amor, mi primer dia sin Sam

**Reviews bueno/malo? notese que para este entonces no se conocen la banda de victorious y freddie entonces es un poco de AU, despues sabran porque freddie se fue**


End file.
